Deemos
Deemos appeared in 1975 TV series called Ultraman Leo. Deemos (デモス Demosu) was the fourth Saucer Beast, it appeared in Ultraman Leo episode 43. After Absorba was killed by Leo, Black Directive called upon his fourth Saucer Kaiju, the blooding-sucking Deemos. The monster quickly surged through space from its home planet and headed to Earth. It soon transformed into its small form, then immediately ambushed two people and drained them of their blood. The vampire monster continued its evil search for fresh blood throughout the night, leaving the police department wondering about the cause. Knowing Gen was a former MAC member, the police contacted him with the rash of deaths. Knowing it had to be another one of Black Directive's pets, he arrived to help with the search, not knowing that the vampire monster was still lurking in the area, in fact, hiding inside the very building said investigation was taking place in. Meanwhile,the hero was confronted by a mysterious man telling him of a creature named "Deemos" but the man refused to explain much at all and tried to flee. When Gen caught up to the man, he had no memory of the event at all. He realized this man was somehow controlled by Black Directive and learned something shocking: he knew Gen's true identity. Later, after being attacked by the police, Deemos and its scouts reformed into its true form. Deemos killed several police with its acid, then attacked the city. When Gen transformed Ultraman Leo to face the beast, it was consuming a skyscraper. After Leo saved the remnants of the skyscraper, the enraged monster attacked him, but the was too fast. He grabbed the monster, throwing it at the ground and pummeling it. While Deemos managed to grab Leo by the neck and throw him off, he was ultimately no match for the hero. Leo, out of range of the beast's acid, stunned it with the Leo Flash then leapt into the air and blew Deemos up with his Dark Shooter. Even though Deemos' parts were still alive and tried to escape, they were already ablaze and burned to death, ending the terror of the vampire monster forever. With Deemos' death, Gen was able to return to his friends. Powers and Abilities Deemos * Flight: In order for him to fly trough space, Deemos can transform into a spider-like saucer form. He can hover and fly through the air at will. * Tentacles: Deemos has seven tentacles that can be used to bash and throw enemies. * Recombine: Deemos can recombine with Deemos Q to change it's size. * Acid Spray: Deemos can spit acid from his mouth that can dissolve a human instantly. * Consume: In combination with his acid, Deemos can eat entire buildings. * Piece Life: If blown into pieces, Deemos' pieces can remain alive for a short period of time. * Deemos Q: Deemos can summon smaller versions of his saucer forms for feeding on humans. Deemos Q * Flight: Deemos Q can manuever an anti-gravity flight. * Blood Consumption: Deemos Q can completely drain a human's blood in seconds to feed for Deemos grow in size. * Recombine: Deemos Q can recombine with Deemos once their mission is accomplished. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Flying Creatures Category:Bloodsuckers Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1975 Category:Ultraman Universe Category:Animate Objects Category:Vehicles